This invention relates to a pen-like eyeglass cleaner, more particularly to a pen-like eyeglass cleaner which is suitable for use by far-sighted persons.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,134, I disclosed a cleaning pen for cleaning spectacle lenses in which a spectacle screwdriver is accommodated. Although the screwdriver of said invention can be used for the maintenance and repair of the spectacle frames, it is difficult to remove the screwdriver from the cleaning pen. In addition, when repairing spectacles, a magnifying glass is necessary for those who are far-sighted due to the fact that the screws associated with spectacles are small and cannot be seen clearly by such a person. Accordingly, it is desirable to detachably mount a magnifying glass on a pen-like eyeglass cleaner.